This invention relates to an apparatus for timely controlling the sound characteristic of a signaling means of a voice communication device, and more particularly to a circuitry of controller by which sounding volume of the signaling means can be optionally controlled.
It can be appreciated that at certain times of the day it is inconvenient and troublesome to answer telephone calls whether at home or at the office. Some people have devised home remedies to eliminate the signaling so as to avoid the disturbance caused by an unwanted telephone call. For example, they have placed the telephone where they could not hear it, set the ringer at its lowest possible volume, or have simply taken the receiver off the hook. The telephone company has been provided an option whereby the telephone can be set at the lowest ringer volume at the time of installation so that the ringing sound is essentially inaudible and may as well be turned off completely.
A major drawback with each of these remedies is that it is always necessary for the user to remember to employ the remedy for silencing the telephone and then remember to reactivate the ringer when incoming calls are desired. None of the above methods perform either the on or off function automatically. As a result, people either forget to turn the ringer off and thus receive calls at undesirable times or forget to turn the ringer back on and thus miss calls which they are willing to receive.